neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Random Encounters
Note: When adding new encounters, please refer to the guidelines posted on the talk page attached to this one. This caveat shall be removed when all possible encounters in the game have been catalogued. Random Encounters are a category of encounters that are not tied to any particular place or event in the game, and can occur any time the player enters an urban-type hex. They are utterly unpredictable, offer no warnings, and often catch new or unprepared players unaware. They can have quite unexpected results (depending on options selected in the encounter), and can either cause the player to receive a positive boon of some sort, make little impact at all, or may also be detrimental in nature, sometimes even to the player's ultimate demise. It is therefore advisable to exercise caution when these encounters present themselves, as even a small misunderstanding in their descriptions can make a huge difference in their outcomes. A number of encounters will only become available to the player in a particular order. These encounter "groups" can be identified in the list below, and usually have two or three encounters in the group. The Abandoned Car Player finds an abandoned car with a sleeping bag. Choices: # Leave. # Throw something. # Take sleeping bag. # Use tracking ability. The Arcade Player finds an arcade, now occupied by Blue Frogs, and a man hanging from a rope, but not dead. Choices: # Cut him down. # Put him out of his misery. # Leave him dangling. # Frisk the corpses. Blue Frog Fanatic The Church of the Blue Frog doesn't have much room for unbelievers, judging by that arcade you saw a while back. Player finds a big Blue frog fanatic whipping captives. Choices: # Move in fast with the rock. # Throw the rock as hard as you can. # Mind your own business # Pretend to be a Frogger and join in Baby Back Ribs Player finds three bandits roasting a small corpse in a bank lobby. They hold a woman and her baby captive. Choices: # Pay any price. # Buy the woman's freedom. # Try a new culinary experience. # Offer to prepare the meat. The Blue Frog Priest Player finds a Blue Frog Priest in a church. He appears eager to launch into a sermon. Choices: # Listen. And donate. # Offer help only. # Leave. # Loot the church. Canned Salmon A woman is calling to the player from a window, claiming to have lots of canned salmon in the store below her. Choices: # Leave. # Ask her to come down. # Start a small fire. # Burn the building and the people in it. Cooking Enclavers 'Roast Meat' Player spots a pair of enclavers cooking during a camp and a band of rubble scum sneaking up on them, undetected. Choices: # Throw a rock. # Move back into the shadows and watch. 'Inferno' Player spots a group of enclavers whose campfire is out of control. Now they are trapped in the burning building as a gang of rubble scum closes in. Choices: # Run to them and show the way to safety. # Yell to them from the window. # Get out of there. # Stay till it's over and eat what remains. 'Party!' Player finds some friendly enclavers in a basement drinking and cooking rats over a fire. Choices: # Join the party. # Take responsibility and snuff out the fire. # Stand guard at street level. # Leave immediately. Slavers Player finds a group of slavers (and slaves) in a disused correctional facility. Choices: # Investigate. # Leave. # Burn the plastic rubbish. # Buy slave to resell. 'Police Station' Player stumbles into a Police Station with the same slavers that were back at the prison. Player is hidden and thinks of a way to escape, mostly via making a fire as a distraction but realizes that the slavers are working over a group of children. A few choices are available. Slave Encounter - You'll find the same group of children and slavers from the police station. You have a makeshift molotov. The Crazies The player enters a Ruins hex. : The crazies. Most of them die off fairly quick. No sense of self-preservation. Occasionally you find one that knows how to look after himself. Unless they get in the way, everybody just ignores them. Safer that way. : Which is what a really smart operator would want you to think. Someone able to move through the urban jungle at will, invisible in plain sight. : Could be the case with this one, talking on his phone. Yakking away, loudly, to an imaginary friend. You're pretty sure there hasn't been a working cell net out here since the big one went down. : He holds up a rolled paper cigar. "Hey, mister, can you give me a light?" Then, you notice them: scalps. Tied to his belt. Small ones. Children? Choices: # Back away. Draw your weapon, and make it clear you are prepared to use it. # Give the man a light. Carefully. Cautiously. # He's a kid killer. Do him. Now. # Ask how much he wants for a scalp. Dealers 'Hungry Boy' Player encounters a drugged-up dealer demanding food. As the player moves on, the dealer implores him to help his boy, who is peering out from the dealer's legs. Choices: # Have the kid come over. Give all the food you just found. # Throw food to the kid. # Tell dealer to feed his own kid. 'Bomber' Player sees another dealer, alternately mouthing the words "Help Me" between wooden-sounding sales pitches. Choices: # Try to help. # Keep walking. # Tell him off. # Lay him out with a punch. 'Dealer And His Kid' Player encounters a dealer who collapses halfway through his sales pitch. The player would have left, if not for the kid begging him to help his daddy. Choices: # See what can be done for him. # Avoid getting involved. # Tell the kid his daddy's a goner. # Kick the kid away. DMC Tourists 'DMC Tourist' Player encounters a well-dressed chubby man who claims to be the only survivor of a DMC tour that crashed. He says he'll pay well for help getting back to DMC. Choices: # Give him something. # Point the way. # Lose him. # Shake him down. 'Dirty Rivers' Player encounters a tourist with high-class gear who fell in a rivulet. After helping him out of the water, the player informs him of the filthy condition of the water. Choices: # Drop the scare tactics and help him. # Convince him it was a joke. # Dispose of his clothes while he has a shower. 'DMC BBQ' Player encounters a third fat tourist who is limping and has a head wound. The player considers what cannibals would do for such a specimen. Choices: # Give him directions out of town. # Tell him to hitchhike. # Take him to the cannibals. # Keep him there and make a deal with cannibals. Enclavers In Danger 'Office Building' Player finds a man trying to save a woman from falling from a crumbling office building. Their backpack lies nearby. Choices: # Run to help. # Do nothing. # Take the backpack. 'Balcony' Player finds an enclaver hanging by one hand from a crumbling balcony. Rubble scum are pouring into the foyer below. Choices: # Haul him to safety. # Leave him dangling and escape. # Pull him up, break his leg and leave him as a distraction. 'Hotel' Player finds an enclaver couple going at it on a hotel bed. A slaver hunting party is sweeping the building. Choices: # Warn the couple. # Close the door. Hope the slavers miss them. # Jam the door open. Ensure they're found. # Sneak in and rob them. The Sewers 'Rotten Eggs' Player finds some enclavers. Three are unconscious below a sewer manhole, which smells of rotten eggs. Two more remain above. Choices: # Take a deep breath and climb down. # Replace cover. # Have them try again. # Have them leave their packs and descend. 'Storm Grate' Player finds a storm grate and hears a woman in distress. She's heading right to where you are now. And looks like something's chasing her. Others 'Dog's Den' Player finds a camp of blue froggers being hunted by a dogman. Choices: # Shout a warning and risk attracting the Dogman. # Stay quiet and observe. # Attract attention of Froggers, hoping to incite the Dogman to attack them. 'Bus Terminal' Player finds a man darting towards him while being chased by rubble scum. Player dove under a bus and a few choices are available. 'Funeral Parlor' Player finds a man, woman and child sleeping inside one of the coffins in a funeral parlor and immediately traps them from getting out. A few choices are available. 'The Gas Station' 'The Limo' Player will see thugs guarding a limo. They will drag the player into it. Inside is a woman giving birth. The player can either help or not. A character without medicine was able to help the woman and leave unmolested, but further testing is needed. 'Heroic Stranger' They've cornered you. Some lucky gangers managed to back you into a dead-end alley. They're closing in, smelling blood in the water. The future's looking pretty grim. But then somebody shows up. And he's packing. The gangers hesitate. A the stranger holds them up, you duck into the door he appears from. Then, just as suddenly, the situation shifts. The gangers are no longer scared. Why? They split up, and move in fast. You watch the stranger cock the weapon and aim, but the nearest ganger just keeps coming, unperturbed. Maybe they're calling his bluff? Choices:Help the man, leave the door open,slam the door, jam the door. 'Infected Dying Man' The man's skin is covered in red, weeping pustules. The fever is tearing into him. Lying on a stinking mattress, shivering, delirious.He's gaunt. Malnourished. His body unable to resist the disease that,s consuming him. The flesh on his bare feet is torn and rotten. Oozing ulcers dot his lower legs.It's clear that he's been abandoned. Might explain that bottle of water you stumbled across. Nobody wants to be near a dying man, especially an infected one.Player gets the options to mercy kill, leave the man with the bottle, leave or collect infectious puss. 'Injured Dog' The whimpering tells you that this dog is hurting bad. It limped up behind you when it sat down for a rest. Now it won't leave.Cute dog though. 'Puppy Love' Player finds another dog, just as cute as the last one, but this time a young, healthy puppy. Player can't help but noticed how much meat there is on him, a few choices are available. 'The Parking Lot' This is one huge parking lot. Dead cars, buses, and trucks are jumbled all over. Most of them have been stripped of anything useful. A few serve as shelter to locals. You're caught crossing the lot when the slavers arrive. Sweeping through the lot, they know there's bound to be people hiding amongst the rusted metal hulks. You stay low, and retreat back to the where the biggest concentration of vehicles are. You see a family huddled in the back of a bus, unaware of the danger. There are enough hulks between you and the slavers to offer meager concealment all the way to the remains of the shopping mall. You could make it, maybe , but you'd need a distraction. 'The Pimp' 'Part 1' A man with more gold bangles than hair drags a scared woman towards you, yelling out that the wounded girl needs fixing. A few choices are available. 'Part 2' 'The Ronin' 'Part 1' Player comes across a Ronin with an injured foot. He holds his gun at waist level and is pointing it at you. Options are to heal his foot, throw him a discarded shoe and walk away, roll dodge away, or kill him and take his stuff. Healing his foot will reward you with 2 "Gelli Bears". (It is believed that encountering this event is a prerequisite to The Ronin Part 2 event) 'Part 2' Player enters a hex containing a Ruin. Again the player encounters the Ronin with the injured foot. (It is believed that The Ronin Part 1 '''encounter is a prerequisite to this event.) The Shopping Mall This is a very dangerous event and 2 out of the 4 choices given would lead to the players death. You've been looking, still no obvious sounds nor signs or movement. It's unnerving. This cavernous shopping mall just doesn't feel right. You spot some sleeping enclavers. Plus a couple of extra standing guard. But that isn't what's making you uneasy.There's something here. Something else. It's too dark to see it but you get the sense the enclavers are being stalked. You've been out in the wastelands long enough to know that enclavers aren't long for this world, anyway. You could probably slip away when it hits them. But should you? The Tank A tank. Long since out of juice. Hexagonal holes here and there give away the adaptive camouflage, pried off by enterprising tinkerers. Nobody's bothered to collect the inert hulk. But then, why bother? The wars are over, nobody left here to fight them. A wall has collapsed onto it. You can still see the turret, the imposing barrel bent downward by the force of the rubble. You run your hand over the hull. It has the texture of a hardened LCD screen. There's a noise inside. You tap the side of the turret, and muffled yells respond. People are inside! Squatters trapped when the wall fell? It's too old a wreck to be the crew. You size up the task. It's big. There's a a lot of rubble to shift on your own. You'd be visible and vulnerable while working on it. Choices: Try to help them, tap out fake Morse code, walk away, suffocate them. The Tough Gig Player finds a couple ahead, or at least what's left of it. The dude sprawled in the dirt was the strong and/or tough one but now there's one gaping hope in the back of his skull. He must've played his part, kept them distracted long enough for her to hide. She knows she's been spotted and there's nowhere for her to run. Ammo Crate Player finds a diseased enclaver, the last one you saw had smallpox. But this one, who knows? Anyway he's going to give you an entire crate of ammo if you help him. He's sitting right on it. Gaping Sinkhole Player finds an injured man in a sinkhole inside a plaza. He has a broken leg and waves to the player to help him. Three Corpses Not much sun makes it into this warehouse. It's dank, and dim... '''The Unsure Floor Player enters a building-filled hex. The player gets an event about a couple in a building that's falling apart, with a near-broken floor that will give with any more weight. One of the couple is about to fall off a ledge, and the other is trying to pull them back up. The player can choose to leave, help the couple, or sneak in and steal their items. Helping the couple results in minor injuries and no reward. Stealing the supplies rewards player with a Yukon Canvas backpack. 'The Warehouse Encounter' Player enters a hex with buildings and walks into a warehouse. The player notices three bodies on the ground. 'Hog Tied Woman' Player encounters woman tied up with dead looter. * Trying to free her will result in a "strained" back and a bruise * Just Untying Her - Woman cannot move after being tied up so long and player is forced to leave * Leaving - Nothing happens * Try to make a deal with the gangsters - Player is cornered and killed Category:Random Encounters